Caelan Roth
Caelan Roth is 17 years old and a member and the leader of Team CRLN. His weapon of choice is the Dual Shifting Gun Sabers (DSGS) called Lyra and Spectre. His partner is Hyacintha "Cynthia" Litwinovii, who is also his childhood friend. He and Cynthia are both in their first year at Beacon Academy, training to become Huntsmen. Physical description Caelan has dark red hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a dark red dress shirt and pants with white trim along with a red jacket with white and light blue trim and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. In addition, he wears red shoes and dark red fingerless gloves. On either side of his thighs are a pair of red holsters, where he stores his weapons in gun form when not in use. When wearing his Beacon Academy uniform, Caelan doesn't do up his tie and instead wears it around his neck, undone along with the top buttons of his blouse undone. Personality Caelan is rather serious and stern, always focusing on accomplishing his task. He has a soft side for his childhood friend, Cynthia, to whom he most often shows his kinder and more tender side. Most notably is Caelan's inferiority complex towards his sister, Carmen Roth. He grew up in her shadow and his parents always pushed him to be like her, which led to Caelan resenting them and his sister. He strives to be his own man and hates being compared to his sister. When it comes to his team, Caelan prefers to only work with Cynthia, due to the close relationship the two share. As a result, Caelan often alienates his other two teammates due to his unwillingness to "share" Cynthia with them. However, Cynthia's scolding has caused him to become slightly more open to the rest of his team. Abilities Powers *'Aura:' Caelan is able to use Aura, the manifestation of his soul, for various purposes in battle. His Aura grants him heightened senses and perception and unlike Cynthia, Caelan uses Aura more offensively. *'Semblance - Sanguinarian:' Caelan has the power to manipulate blood. So far, he can only control his own and utilize it as a weapon if he is unarmed. **'Blood projectiles:' Caelan can launch his blood in projectile attacks such as bullets, waves, beams and bolts. **'Blood crystallization:' Caelan can crystallize and solidify his blood to form constructs such as weapons and tools. **'Blood clotting:' Caelan can stop bleeding in himself to facilitate healing. **'Dermal armor:' Caelan can increase the density of his blood to generate strong armor. **'Blood summoning:' Caelan can use his blood as a medium to summon beings and creatures that he has previously defeated to fight by his side, much like the Schnee family semblance of Glyphs. Skills *'Combat mastery:' Caelan is very skilled in physical combat. **'Dual wielding:' Caelan is adept at wielding his sword and dagger together and is a master at dual wielding. **'Expert marksmanship:' Caelan is an excellent marksman with his pistols, though not to the degree of Cynthia. *'Athleticism:' Caelan is highly athletic and fit, capable of holding his own in battle for an extended period of time as well as executing difficult physical maneuvers. Weaknesses *'Blood loss:' If Caelan loses too much blood, he is unable to use his Semblance. If he uses too much of his own blood, he can become weary and light-headed and even pass out. *'Hyacintha Litwinovii:' Caelan is heavily attached to keeping Cynthia safe and if she suffers a serious injury, he may become overly aggressive and forget any plan of action and attack sporadically. He can easily lose focus on the team's goals if he believes Cynthia is in danger, putting not only himself but the rest of his team in jeopardy. Equipment *'Lyra and Spectre:' Lyra and Spectre are Caelan's primary weapons that he uses when in combat. They are twin automatic pistols that can transform into a matching pair of sabers. Trivia *Caelan is a Gaelic name meaning "strong warrior". *Roth is a surname meaning "red". Category:RWBY characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Humans